


The Devil to the Rescue

by thenightgazer



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Developing Relationship, Drabble, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Love Confessions, Romantic Fluff, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:09:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29503917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenightgazer/pseuds/thenightgazer
Summary: Someone is following you since you head out from office. To escape the danger, you ask for help to the devil himself.
Relationships: Vergil (Devil May Cry)/Reader, Vergil (Devil May Cry)/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51





	The Devil to the Rescue

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt requested by @shiranyaaww on Tumblr

You are one hundred percent sure that someone is following you since you head out from your office.

Night shift has always been a bugger for you. You have to change your sleeping cycle and become a nocturnal, causing you to sleep in the morning like an owl, something that you still couldn’t get used with. But you need the job anyway, so you don’t exactly have the right to complain. You know how hard it is to get a job with decent payment nowadays. On the top of it, Lady was the one who helped you to get the job. You can never say no to your good pal, right?

Still, you can’t help but feel a little too paranoid of walking alone on the street in the nighttime.

Which is why you begin to walk faster when you hear heavy footsteps behind you.

Your hand reaches within your handbag, gripping hard a bottle of pepper spray you prepare for an emergency case. You know you’re not ready to face that lurking stranger, no matter how often you replay mental exercise using the spray to your attacker.

His sleazy chuckle and ragged breath as he begins to call you out with a slurred intonation are your final signs that the stranger is dangerous. That pervert guy is persistent in following you and spats some crude words to you. Your heart rages upon hearing his insults, yet you need to prioritize your safety rather than giving him a response.

You muster your courage and quicken your pace to make a turn to a crossroad. Suddenly you collide with a firm wall of muscle. Before you could scream, a large and gloved hand tightly closed over your mouth.

You look up to see the person who dares to lay a hand on you. The man, whom you recognize as the twin brother of Lady’s old acquaintance, Dante. The man who seems to avoid you every time Lady brought you to visit their devil hunter lair. The man you have a crush on since the first time you met him. “Vvvrrjl—?”

“What are you doing in the middle of night like this?” He releases his hand to let you answer. 

“Hi Vergil. Night shift. Gonna go home. There’s a bad guy behind me,” you breath heavily. But you don’t have much time to explain your current situation to him. You need to make the creepy stalker leave you alone. There’s no time to think! you scream internally as you tiptoe and cup his jaws to pull him in a kiss.

You know you are such an idiot. From all the people in the world, and Vergil is the one who pops out in front of you! And you have the audacity to kiss him! A part of you hopes that he would understand once you tell him your reason, but then you remember how cold and ruthless he is. You cast aside that inquietude thought for later. All that matters now is that your strategy is success! On the corner of your eyes, you can see the drunken man seems to recognize that you have a company and leaves at once in a hurry. You pull yourself to break the kiss. “I’m— I’m terribly sorry! I can explain! That man was following me and I needed something to distract him. People tend to be uncomfortable by public display of affection and once he knows that I’m unavailable, I assume he would surrender. Thank you for showing up—”

Your words disappear as Vergil locks your mouth once again in a soft kiss. His mouth moves with full of consideration while his hands slowly wrap your waist.

You almost couldn’t catch a breath by that sudden affection. “Vergil…?”

He pecks a light kiss on your lips before staring at you with a longing gaze. “Yes?”

“Why… I— it was…”

“Silly girl,” Vergil tightens your jacket to protect you from the cold. “Call me once your next night shift is over. I’ll escort you home.”

“But why…?” you stumble upon your own words. His hidden gentleness confuses you. “You barely ever look at me—”

“Just because you can’t see it, doesn’t mean it isn’t there,” he whispers in your ear. Longing, but patient. Like one wrong word from him would torn you apart into pieces. His lips meet yours again. This time he’s demanding a reply. You can feel fluttering butterflies inside your heart as you return the kiss and clinging your hands between his neck.

“Can we stay like this forever?” you ask shyly.

“Of course, my dear.”


End file.
